Angel
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Kai is taken to a night club with Yuuri and Bryan. But he doesnt expect to meet something celestial there and how he knows 'them'. Second chapter up now to reveal all! KaRe and YuuBry Shounen-ai angst Please read and review?
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Okies, so I'm back with yet another fic! It's a Rei and Kai! Cause well I would write about anyone else?

Yuuri: You did! You wrote about me and Slaps hand over Yuu-Chan's mouth muffling his voice

Hehe! Isn't he a great character folks? Yuuri mumbles something to that. Hushes Yuu-chan Now you listen you little cyborg don't go spoil my other fic plans! Glares at him before removing her hand in fear he'll bite it

Yuuri: Geez, I was gonna say you wrote about me and Bry, well our names were mentioned but it was!

sighs You're so unpredictable. Anyway I'll carry on with the show…ahh…I mean fic! Yuuri smacks his head at the moron author Yuuri would you like to do the disclaimer?

Yuuri: Not really.

Fine then I'll ask your arch nemesis. Kai?

Kai: arch nemesis? I don't have an arch nemesis!

Yuuri: What? I thought I was!

Kai: No I told you, you were so you would shut up!

Yuuri: You what! launches himself at Kai trying to strangle the poor lad

Smacks head Rei?

Look to Rei who is helping break Yuu-chan and Kai apart Bryan?

Bryan: can I threaten people?

If you want. Everyone else round here is in a fight!

Disclaimer: Bryan: Diesty-Chan doesn't own anything to do with beyblade! Cause if a she did she'd let me break peoples legs! And she doesn't town Angel by Massive Attack, so do you have questions? Well? Didn't think so!

is scared uhhh… thanks Bry-kun! runs away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel 

I lean here against this wall in the dark, dimmed nightclub that Yuuri and Bryan had convinced, well truth be told, practically bribed me to come here. They know I'm not the socializing type of guy but still Yuuri was able to get me here! Persuasive bastard! Plus I'm dressed up; I hate wearing smart attire. Baggy trousers and hoodies are me. The night was going to be pointless anyway, I've already had six pints and several shots of various spirits and I'm still sober. I wish they'd put some decent music on and not this shitty R'n'B crap! No offence to anyone who likes it, but there is only so many times the same song can be played before you go insane, and I wasn't far off reaching that point.

I closed my eyes in annoyance, when I opened them again I nearly had the fright of my life, I must have jumped. How humiliating, me, Hiwitari Kai known to be a badass; jumps all because some fan girl is WAY too close for my likings.

"Hey there cutie, wanna dance?" She smiled sweetly twirling a golden lock around her finger.

I just stared at her coldly; maybe she'll take the hint to piss off. I watched her in amusement, though I don't show it. She would have only mistaken it for a sign I was interested, which was totally wrong. And yes the cold stare wins again. She mumbles something and then skipped away, as she wasn't walking or running but moving pretty fast. Stupid girl, she's just as bad as Kinomiya's girl who flirts with me. As if I'd be interested her! Or any girl for that matter, which makes me wonder, why were here in a normal nightclub? Yuuri picks some places to go.

"Hey Mr. Stud! What's wrong?" Talking of the red-head Russian, here he is again almost bouncing in front of me with yet another round of beer and shots. Yuuri was obviously pissed, or close to, as he was splashing his cash around. He only did that when he was drinking, Yuuri is always tight about his money…when he's sober.

"The name's Kai, Yuuri-kun! Not 'Mr. Stud.' And I'm fine!" I growled, downing the rest of this pint so I could start my eight.

And at particular moment in time, it seemed the Gods answered my cry. The music changed to something darker and more mysterious, definitely out of place with this R'n'B shit. It was 'Angel' by Massive Attack. This song always put me in trance, God knew why. Maybe it was the beat and because it sounded so dark. I started to nod my head to it as Yuuri rambled on about something obviously unimportant to me. I closed my eyes as I continued to get in the mood for a dark and morbid dance. I knew Bryan had joined us; Yuuri had stopped his incisive, mindless babble.

I glanced up and my crimson orbs rested on the dance floor. Or more specific the guy with raven hair. He had his back to me; I watched his body sway to the dark rhythm. His body curved and rocked in perfect timing with the beat of the song, before he twirled around. My heart skipped a beat, if it's even possible.

His features were strikingly beautiful, although his eyes were closed. His long, raven bangs swayed side-to-side sweeping past his face. His yin-yang symbol bandana held his amazing ebony locks up and out of his eyes. The black with red lining Chinese top, decorated with fine symbols suited him so finely, matched with black trousers with huge pockets and straps attached to them. He looked gorgeous.

For some reason, all I could see was him, as if something superior to me was guiding me to him. And at this moment in time he snapped his eyes open. Feline, amber orbs stared straight at me. I blushed though I think my blue triangles may have hidden it…yes I still wear them. I tried to look away to hide any evidence that I was watching him, but I couldn't pull myself away from his stare. I was captivated by his amber entrancing orbs; they glistened with a weird gold tint. He closed his eyes and carried on swaying to the music. Was that a very small smile tugging the corners of his lips?

I exhaled, needing fresher air in my lungs. It was only then I realised that, the whole time, those heavenly golden orbs were gazing at me as I held my breath in. I swallowed hard as I felt my feet move and carry me to the dance floor, my chest was rising more with every stride…yes you heard right, stride, my legs were trying to get me there fast…and they were succeeding. My heart was skipping a lot of beats, and my whole body felt like it was on fire.

The entrancing guy swayed back around, I think he's fully aware I'm interested. I slipped my hands around his waist, as the beat got heavier. He doesn't seem to mind. Our bodies swayed close together. I felt him move his fingers over mine and lace them together on his stomach. I noticed that his hands were so warm and soft. He leant into me, his back touching my chest, his raven hair softly ticked my face and neck, I rested my chin on his shoulders, I was a bit taller than him but not by much so I had to lower myself a little. I breathed in the sweet oriental, scent of this Chinese lad. His swaying and curving became more intoxicating and seductive; I dunno what it is about this guy; which has me so hooked up on him. I realised I had allowed my body to follow in tow with this boy's seductive movements. I felt our fingers loosen and before I knew it the guy was facing me, gazing into my scarlet eyes with those golden, very feline like eyes. I came to notice that he was in fact very feline looking; I guess some would say neko-jin, but I didn't know they were real. Maybe that was the attraction? No, it was something else, but whatever it was, I wish he wouldn't press his body so close to mine…if you get my drift, but then again, I guess I shouldn't complain, although now I have sexual intentions stuck in my head. I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks and spreading to the bridge of my nose.

He smiled and my conclusions that he was a neko-jin were proved correct as two little fangs peeped out. So now I'm thinking, aside from my other…ahem…thoughts, are they little cat fangs or….vampire fangs? Are vampires even real? No, they're made up.

Holy cow! How high did I jump then? I think I nearly had a heart attack! This guy draped his arms over my shoulders, I jumped just slightly, now come on I am manly after all.

The raven-haired beauty before me giggled as his body swayed more into mine, I felt my own body returning the movements. I never wanted this song to end, or more specifically this dance with this captivating Chinese boy.

He closed those amber orbs of his and swayed more to the dark trance, latching his fingers together at the back of my neck. He arched his body back and threw his head back, dancing sexily on me. I saw a long wrapped ponytail lash wildly behind him from his movements, but it was his neck that had got my attention now. I wanted to kiss his tanned neck, suck and nip it, all the pleasurable and hentai intentions entered my mind once again…well truth be told they'd left. The more he swayed, the more I wanted to carry out that little fantasy in my head. I had found the courage to fulfil that little fantasy when he snapped his head back to face me….very close may I say. VERY CLOSE! That fantasy in my head had died a death, but a much better fantasy had soon replaced it. When he pulled my body closer to his, any closer and we would have merged- and not in a sexual way. That's a first considering my state of mind. He played with my midnight blue hair of the two toned mess on my head. It felt so nice, soothing and for some reason it was turning me on even more. I'm sure he could feel that by now. Oh my Gods we've got even closer if that's possible. His breath was warm against my pale skin; I could feel it giving me goose pimples.

His breath is rasping and he's heavily panting…no wait…that's me….oops…but he was very similar with his breathing. My garnet orbs now focused on those luscious lips. He licked his lips knowing too well I was gazing at them. But this was all new to me. I, the so-believed-great Hiwitari Kai of the former Demolition Boys now Blitzkreig Boys had never let anyone get this close to me, either mentally or physically, but this guy was different. I wanted to do everything with him. EVERYTHING! And I didn't even know who he was! But the question is do I care?

His amazing eyes once again interrupted my thoughts and I noticed how close he was, before my instincts took over. My hands wondered up his back, hugging him in tighter, and one of his hands traced the outline of my ear, with a feathery touch. This guy knew some of my turn on points; his other hand had his fingers running through the dark navy strands of my hair. I closed my eyes readying myself and also from the sensation of my ear being stroked. The next thing I felt were his lips briefly brushing mine. But I wanted more, I wanted this lust! So I kissed him more, demanding and passionate, but also softly too. He returned in more force, his tongue slipping ever so sneakily into my mouth, but do you think I was going to let him dominate me? Oh no! I took the charge of the fooling around. My tongue explored his in return, every bit of air we had was being sucked up by each other. But when something as good as this happens, sacrificing O2 for a while was worth it, especially with this hot Chinese neko-jin. Soon though our lungs needed air, and the kiss ended. Both of us looked at each other panting for the special element, which filled our lungs. And as if the DJ knew, the song ended and was lost to R'n'B again. The dark song had finished; though my heart still raced ten to the dozen. It felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest.

The guy smiled at me and let go. He was going to leave me after that? Well that's just cruel! I need to get his number, even if I leave with him tonight.

"Who are you?" I asked, my breath returning to normal thought I wouldn't mind another breathless kiss like that again.

"Just a guardian," He replied simply, and then from nowhere, he produced a large white feather from behind him. "I want to thank you Kai-chan, so please have this feather?" He offered me the feather.

I would have preferred a number but I guess this all I-wait a minute, how does he know my name?

"Hey, how'd you know my name? I don't know-" You could see the surprise on my face.

"As I said I'm just a guardian." He handed me the feather.

I stared down at the feather, which rested in both palms of my hands. It's a huge feather and very white. It didn't look like a normal birds feather, but it was silky and soft. Strange.

"Hey what's with—" I started to ask, but when I looked up he had gone. I looked around to see if he'd gone to the bar, but no, I couldn't see him. Bloody great! I finally meet someone that's interesting and he disappears and only leaves me with a feather! A FEATHER!

I sulkily slid over to where I previously leant against the wall. I noticed grey-green and ice blue eyes staring at me. First I tried to ignore my friends as I gazed at the feather, but their staring was now starting to freak me out.

"Okay guys, what is it?" I glared at them frowning. They both smirked at me. I was getting annoyed. "What is it?" I crossed my arms, still clutching the feather.

"Did you have fun dancing with him?" Yuuri imitated our dancing on Bryan. I couldn't help but blush. Yuuri stopped his idiotic dancing. "Who was he anyway?" He smiled. "He was hot!" That comment deserved a smack on his head from Bryan, which made me laugh. "But he wasn't as hot as you Bry-chan." Yuuri was sucking up to the taller of us. Bryan just snorted at him. My attention had returned to the feather.

"So who was he?" The red-head asked me after making up with Bryan.

I snapped my gaze up him, garnet meeting with sapphire.

"I don't know."

"Trust you Kai-kun! You so obviously liked the guy, and you didn't even manage to get his name!?" He frowned at me, which annoyed me; he didn't know the half of it.

"I asked twice and he said he was a 'guardian.' So it's not like I didn't try Yuu-kun!" My voice was slightly raised.

"Guardian?" My grey haired friend rubbed his chin in a 'pondering of thoughts' kinda way.

Yuuri and I both looked at him.

"What?"

He looked back at us and snapped back to reality, realising what he was doing he started to laugh in an embarrassed way; Yes Bryan had learned the emotions of laughter and embarrassment. "Oh nothing…" He scratched the back of his head while laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I saw Yuuri doing the same.

"Bry-chan what is it?" His lover asked him.

Bryan looked at him.

"Nothing, seriously." He stopped scratching his head; which is good because that was starting to annoy me like the way Kinomiya always did. A lot.

Yuuri frowned now and placed his hands on his hips in a girly manner.

"Bryan! Spit it out!" He sounded demanding, he could always get information out of Bryan. I guess you could say he had Bryan wrapped round his little finger.

"Kai I think you should go follow him," Bryan suggested totally baffling me. He knows something about this guy. With that he pulled Yuuri onto the dance floor.

"But Bry—" Yuuri protested as he was dragged.

I just stood there wondering what he meant. Well I knew what he meant, but I was wondering why he suggested I follow that guy. But more to the point where I do I look? He's not in here I can't see him---oh spoke too soon. There he is! My heartbeat started to rise again. He's by the exit he's leaving! No he can't leave! I need to speak with him. What do I do? Do I follow him? But what about my friends? I looked at the two who were dancing on the dance floor. Yuuri appeared to be having a good time. Queens always are good dancers. But getting back to that guy, Yuuri and Bryan will understand it was Bryan's suggestion after all. So my decision is made- mystery man. I quickly exited the club grabbing my jacket along the way.

My God it's snowing, but then this is Russia and it is winter. Thank the Gods I have my trusty long scarf. And man do I need it. The snow is coming down pretty fast and thick…as always. But enough of my complaining of the snow, where's that guy?

My garnet eyes surveyed the snow filled street; maybe he's caught a taxi? My heart sank at that thought; I'll probably never see him again. I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep them warm as I walked. My lower face was kept warm by my overly sized scarf. The snow clung to my hair and clothes; maybe I should get a taxi too? I should get back to my dorm at the university, which I share with Yuuri in case he's forgotten his keys. It's not the first time he's done that.

It was then I saw him. You really couldn't miss him. He was in full black and well everything around here is white. I felt my legs running over to him and as if he knew he turned around and smiled at me. I caught up to him, my face red from the snow that stung it.

"Hi…" I rasped, why did it seem that run was long? "Who are you?" I had now caught my breath.

He cocked his head slightly and just smiled.

"I've already told you." He said softly.

"Yeah I know, but 'guardian' really doesn't give me much to go on. What's your name?" I asked him. I want this guy.

"Is it really that important to you Kai-chan?" There he goes again, all in mystery yet he knows my name.

"Yes it is, and how do you know my name?"

"Cause I'm you're guardian angel."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah right! You're my guardian angel?" He was playing with me.

"Uh-huh." He looked serious.

"So if you're my guardian angel you aren't supposed to show yourself, are you?" I knew a little about guardian angels.

"Well rules are there to be broken." He grinned. Surely he was joking, ne?

"So why'd you break the rules?" I decided to play along; he'll have to slip up somewhere.

"Cause I got bored of just watching you. I love Kai." Now I was totally shocked and blushing. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him. "I'm surprised you've forgotten me," More shock. Forgotten who he is? I've never seen him before in my life. What did he mean? "I have to go now Kai before I get into trouble." My mouth hit the floor as I watched a pair of feathery wings spring out from behind him, several more sets of wings unravelled from the pair. All in all I could see nine pairs. They were so big and beautiful. He truly was an angel and a high one at that. He wasn't playing me all along, he was telling the truth. He stood there in grace and I stared at him with awe.

"I will forever watch you my Hiwitari Kai." His words sounded familiar. Who was it that said that to me? I tried to remember and then it hit me. I looked at the angel before me; they shared the same features. Oh my God how could I be so blind to not see it's…it's…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwuahahahahahahahaha! Am I evil or am I evil? Did you like my cliffy? Did ya? First time I've ever finished a fic like that? Oh don't you just hate me now! HAHA! I know Donya does! Well maybe if you're lucky I might do a second chapter! But that's a might! Oh also I had to give the angel wings cause well I love dudes with wings and well all my angels have wings! I've kinda kept with the bible's description of angels, they actually have 16 sets of wings, and the higher they are the more they have. And since this a fan fiction, my guardian angels can have nine!

Kai: Well aren't you just full of information today?

Yuuri: Em told her!

Why you? launches at Yuu-chan and tries to strangle the poor lad

Kai: laughs Yuu-kun, you're just not popular today!

Well please leave your reviews if you? Finishes tickling Yuu-chan, as it's more torture than strangling him Oh and Megs I put YXB in just for you! And thank you to Shinigami Tenchi for going through it and sorting out the mistakes I didn't see! I'm very grateful hun! Well I have nothing more to say! xXx


	2. You Can Be Free

Who'd da thought I'd write a little sequel to Angel? Well I wasn't gonna! I was gonna leave you all in suspense of "it's…it's…" but I know it was killing ya all! The amount of threats I got was scary! 22 reviews all together, my.. my.. that's my highest for a one-shot. So this is dedicated to all the people who read and reviewed Angel. THANK YOU!

I have one little warning for this fic, if you are severally depressed at the moment don't read, it is sad! But if you need a good cry get the hankies ready! I intended on this being a tearjerker if it does or not you will have to tell me! Also this is full on shounen-ai too, so you don't likies, you just plain don't readies! Now the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuten Shoot any of the series, but would like to! Hehe! Oh all the things I'd make Kai and Rei do! Hehe! Not to mention Yuuri and Boris too!

Nor do I own any rights to 'You Can Still Be Free' its rightful owners are Darren Hayes And Daniel Jones aka the former Savage Garden band!

And Megs I'm not obsessed, I just like their music! And hank you hun for beat-ing this for me! Love you lots like jelly tots! Huggles

Anyway enjoy the long awaited sequel to Angel!

You Can Still Be Free 

_ Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_ Slow motion daylight _

He walked silently along the cold grey road. His gaze was averted to the floor as he walked. The light wind danced, wrapping itself around him, flowing freely through his grey and black strands and carrying off the small droplets that fell from his face. It blew at the flaps of his black coat and creased his trousers. However, the wind did not care; it was in a playful mood.

It carried on playing with the sorrowful male and then had enough and decided to have fun with the trees. It danced through the baring branches, knocking off any remaining dying leaves that then swirled to the floor. Indeed, it was a beautiful day crisp and clear as autumn always brought. Autumn days always seemed to go slow, especially beautiful days like this one. Every living being seemed to move slower, preparing for the harsh winter to start. This day was no exception. It was a day of slowness and sorrow.

_ A lone pair of watchful eyes_

Oversee the living 

He had finally come to a halt, and the breeze still swayed around him. He slowly looked up from muddy ground, his crimson orbs glossed with salty water. The tears stung his eyes as he tried to blink them away, but to no avail. He looked at the people surrounding him also wearing the black attire. They too were crying or on the verge of shedding droplets of melancholy.

He watched them with his cerise orbs. Watched them breathe, watched them live, and watched them mourn just like him. But, one-person dear to him would never breathe again, never live again or never mourn again. And, it was a saddening thought.

_ Feel the presence all around _

He closed his crimson sad orbs and felt the little breeze stroke his ivory skin. He felt it run smoothly through his silky locks, over his clothed skin, and it reminded him of his lost one. The breezy touches carried the earthly fresh odour. The mid blue sky seemed to stretch forever and the rivers and streams printed themselves in the soil. The sun broke through the whispery clouds in an attempt to warm the ground. It all reminded him of every sort of endearment he had received from him; and now he was laying his love to rest in the very same earth that his love adored.

_ A tortured soul_

_ A wound un-healing _

He watched as the brown polished box was lowered into the brown mud, the last time he would see his love above level. It plagued his soul, ripping it to shreds. The tears flooded from his cherry orbs and fell like a waterfall over his cheeks. His body ached all over but nothing hurt as much as his heart for it was torn in several places and nothing could ever patch it up together again.

It would remain forever like this, like his soul until the day he is finally reunited with his loved lost one. Nevertheless, that thought did not ease his heart even with how many times he said it to himself. If time did pass by it would never mend, he was to live with this unbearable sadness, until the end of his days.

_ No regrets or promises_

_ The past is gone _

Memories of everything that he and his loved one had done invaded his mind, making it harder for him, making him grieve more but he never regretted any of it. Falling in love, becoming one with him, arranging his life around him, wanting him, he lamented none of them and the promises they had made together. The vows they had swapped with each other in front of their friends; the promise to stay with him and love him forever. Even in the relationship arguments because in the end it was all with him. And, the one thing he would never regret was he was in love with a man, the man that had captured his heart, his childhood sweetie, his Chinese cat.

Though that was in the past and his Chinese love had passed over, he would never forget. The past would forever be locked in his heart and embraced around his soul. Memories can and will live forever.

_ But you can still be free_

_ If time will set you free _

He moved his head swiftly to the azure sky as the breeze danced alongside his movements, blowing his locks around and over his face. The little droplets of tears were tangled in the strands sticking to his dampened visage. His deep scarlet orbs gazed at the skies and watched the birds frolic in the waft, through the clouds. He closed them, taking in the warm the sun warming his pale skin. Breathing in the fresh crisp air, smelling the earthly aroma, he smiled. He then exhaled opening his eyes.

His adore was free in the wonderful nature of the world. Free like the birds in the sky and the wildlife. He was free to fly with birds, to run alongside the wildlife. His soul was finally free. Even though his love's beloved were in pain.

_Time now to spread your wings_

_ To take to flight_

He held him so tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go. Forever holding him. But, pained crimson fluid seeped out everywhere from the one lay in his arms. Tears stung his ruby orbs as he looked down in sadness at his love. A tanned face scrunched in pain as breathes becoming shorter and slower. His golden orbs laced with saline water as they looked up at the crying ones. He could feel his life slipping away with every drop of blood that escaped his broken body. All his lover could do was make him feel comfortable.

_The life endeavour_

He coughed roughly and blood spurted out his lips and dribbled down his chin.

"I'm sorry Kai…" he managed out, tasting the coppery fluid in his mouth.

"For what?" Kai squeaked out, tears starting to fall onto his skin.

"That I didn't try better in life to satisfy you…" Tears meshed with blood.

"Rei don't you say that, I love everything you do…I've always been satisfied…." He weakly smiled at the Chinese boy. "I don't want you to think like that."

Rei smiled at him, a painful smile but still one none the less. He started to cough more violently and more blood dribbled from his mouth. Kai hugged him tighter to try and help.

_ Aim for the burning sun_

_ You're trapped inside_

Kai knew the evitable was going to happen and nothing he could try would stop that. All he could do now was let Rei go, even though that would kill him; but it was the right thing to do.

"Rei just go…please?" He muttered into Rei's ear, tears laced through his voice.

Rei looked at him. "I don't wanna."

"And I can't bear to see you like this…just go…everything will be ok…" His voice failed him and his tears fell on Chinese lover.

"I…I…can't…."

"Yes you can…see the sun, fly to it Rei…you won't be in any pain then…" He tried to be strong although inside his world was crashing down. "I'll be with you through all of it and after…"

Sobs caught in Rei's throat but he knew Kai was right and he could not last much longer, he would eventually go. "Don't forget me Kai." He gave one longing look at his lover before closing his eyes on the world he knew.

"Like I could…" The Russian answered him, watching him. He did not cry or sob through the last minutes he was being strong like always for the younger man. He had always done that for Rei.

_ But you can still be free_

_ If time will set you free _

Kai watched Rei slip away under his protection. The Chinese body jolted slightly and then his whole body went limp. A few remaining tears were sealed in Rei's ochre orbs escaping and rolling down his tanned, cut cheeks. Kai's crimson orbs widened as he saw his love die, tears immediately cascaded down his ivory cheeks. He cupped the younger man in his arms and cried on his limp body. Shivers took control of his whole body and he could not stop. He just sat there sobbing on his dead lover, not wanting to release the empty shell that was Kon, Rei.

"You're free Rei…." He whispered through tears. "No more pain…"

_ But it's a long, long way to go _

The funeral was short and simple, much like the ceremony in the house of God. Kai preferred that way, as a longing funeral would cause more hurt than he was already in. Friends and family of the once in love couple said their sorry's to the silent Russian. His close friends tried to offer their comfort but Kai refused it and just stared at the polished coffin as brown mud was beginning to be shovelled on to it. Tears glided down his ivory coloured cheeks with each shovel. His love truly was disappearing into the Earth right before his eyes just like how he had disappeared from his life forever.

His friends watched in despair over the former captain as he stood by the graveside of their fallen friend. They all knew it was going to be a long time before Kai could gradually get back to real life. Although they knew he would never be same again, for he was and always will be a broken man; tormented by the death of his partner. All his friends could do was support him in this new war on his heart. And, even though Kai never thanked them he was grateful for their support.

_Keep moving way up high_

A lone figure watched the pained Russian from a far. The wind that once danced around the two tone headed man set a course for the watching male. It coursed through his raven locks, wrapping the long strands around his body and face then swooping it back up again. The breeze enjoyed its play in the long flowing strands of ebony hair. The raven-haired man inhaled the fresh wind and smelt the scent of his lover. He closed his sunset orbs and took in the delicious smell of his Russian hunk for one last time. He was leaving the Earth he loved so much and his friends and family, but more importantly his Kai. A stab of pain mixed with sadness pricked his heart and a small delicate teardrop ran down his cheek. He opened his ochre orbs laced with water and turned away.

After two large white, feathered wings sprouted out from his back and unravelled behind him, several more wings protruded from the original pair. God ordained him as an angel, a guardian spirit. Tears danced with the wind and smashed into the feather wings as he took flight to the cool air of Autumn.

_Your see the light_

_ It shines forever_

He cast his golden gaze to the yellow light radiating in the sky. It was his destination now, where fate wanted him to go and his wings obeyed the command, flying his body closer to the glowing light. He knew this was the luminosity that everyone disappeared into after they, as him in that moment, departed from the Earth. It was the proclaimed Heaven where he would wait for Kai and be re-united his parents after so many years. The ashen light emitted warmth onto his tanned body and illuminated his clothes, making them seem glowing, in a surreal awe. His wings swooped in a gust of wind and carried him further to the light that never dimmed or flickered out.

_Sail through the crimson skies_

Rays of golden light beamed through puffs of grey clouds, turning the blue sky into crimson red with the odd lost orange streak here and there. It truly was a beautiful sight as the sun set on the small part of the Earth known as Japan. And, he was witness to this beautiful event, it would be the last time he ever saw the sunset like this. That saddened him as he soared higher and higher into the cool air, through the autumn coloured sky.

Drops of clear fluid slid down his cheeks with caught in the sunrays turning them red, so it would appear he was weeping blood. He tried so hard not to cry but seeing his last sunset hurt him, as he would never share another one with beloved on Kai. He brushed away his tears as much as he could he was getting closer and he was a little afraid of what to expect.

_The purest light_

_ The light that sets you free_

He was closing in on the luminous radiance that seemed to light the whole world up. The new angel raised a tanned arm to shade his tiger-eyes from the brilliant light. His whole body shone as it was bathed in the white light of purity. He could feel the warm heat of it grazing his skin and it felt nice and peaceful, like all his worried of the after world disappeared. His time to enter the light approached as he flew towards it but before he entered the eternal beam, he took one last glimpse at the world below him, his lover below him.

"Sayonara…" He whispered and then he let the light absorb his body.

_If time will set you free_

Kai sat on the end of the double bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his crimson orbs staring at the ground. His black attire still hung on his pale body but he had loosened up. The TV was on in another room but he was not listening to it. The phone was ringing on the side table next to bed but he did not attempt to answer it. No, he just stared at the carpeted floor, his mind travelling through hundreds of memories all with emotions attached to them. All of his departed lover, Kon, Rei.

"…Rei…" Came the words from the Russian's mouth. He stared at the neko-jin in shock as the feathery wings etched to dance with the wind and snow.

The raven-haired angel smiled at him. "So you remember me now?"

"How could I forget?" Warm liquid trailed down Kai's ivory cheeks as everything he had with Rei flooded his mind.

"I have to go now Kai, please don't forget me?" He said letting his wings swoop him up a fresh gust of air. He gave a little wave and look to the snowing sky, he then flew up into the blotchy white sky and soon disappeared in the white flaked.

Kai stood there weeping, watching his only love leave him for a second time. He felt stupid that he had not realised earlier in the night, but his guess was having his neko-jin there made him forget all the painful memories of his death. He silently thanked Rei then as it gave him a final push towards sorting his life out. He would not forget Rei, he couldn't even he wanted to try, but most all of he couldn't now knowing Rei was forever watching over him. He was his guardian angel. He was finally feeling happier.

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight_

The neko-jin angel flew through the sky, battling against the wet snow, all most rain and gusty wind. It lashed on his face and whipped his clothes, soaking him to the bone. Silvery tears meshed in with the raindrops as they trailed down his tanned cheeks. His clothes clung to his tender frame and his feathers became clumpy and tangled from the downpour. Though, he did not care; he had seen his koi after a year even though he was breaking the rules. He was sure he would be forgiven.

_ You're free to fly tonight_

_ And you can still be free_

He soared through the awful weather but it did not faze him. He ran his palms over his wet face and up through his ebony bangs, knocking the red bandana off. His bang flew freely in the torrent rain, soaking up the fresh raindrops. Rei just smiled, not caring that his hair was getting wetter by the second.

His Kai was free at that's all that mattered. Free from the sorrow of his passing, his horrible death. Free from not being able to carry on. He only wished he could be there with him to see Kai's wings cut loose and fly as he did. But, he would just watch from a far like it had been ordained for him to do.

_If time will set you free _

Rei knew that one day Kai would rejoin him in the same sky he flew through and they would fly freely through it forever, side by side, and hand in hand. Together at last. However, that was not to be yet, but when it was Rei would be there with open arms waiting for him. It was his duty to do so.

And Kai knew that.

_And going higher than the mountain tops_

The Chinese guardian spread his wings out wide and he let the wind carry him over the air passing scenes of serenity and calm. He did not top to take in the wonder of White Tiger Mountain he just flew past, but he felt the peace it brought all around him, like when he lived on Earth. The fresh scent invaded his nostrils. He closed his golden orbs breathing in the fresh scent; a smile crept its way on to his lips, a tiny canine protruding from his lips. He spread his arms out on either side of his bodies as he flew through the cool air that he loved so much. He danced with flirty wind, swirling and twirling around in it, his white feathers ruffling in its playful tug. This was his place, his mountain.

_And go high the wind don't stop_

He flew higher and higher in the fresh wind, his body drying out. The dancing wind blew through his ebony strands, twisting them around in the air and around his body. It creased his Chinese black top and trousers; the trouser tassels go wild in the wind. He did not care he just floated through the air on the string wind, not caring where it ended. This was his playtime now.

_Go high_

Soon the light that was entrance to his heavenly home shone down his face, warming his cool skin. He flickered open his ochre orbs and smiled happily. As he flapped his huge wings catching the wind and using it as his transport to the brilliant light. He stopped just as the light touched his recoiling wings.

"You can still be free…" He whispered to the wind, his words carried off to the land below him, below the rain clouds and snow.

He then dove into the bright white light with a happy smile tugged on his lips.

_Free to fly tonight_

Tanned hands clasped ivory in a never-ending hold, forever tied together. Gold smiled at crimson, and tears fell. White feathered wings clashed together in a harmonious manner and giggles escaped the tanned one. The day had arrived of their re-union. And, like Rei had promised he waited for Kai and stayed with him to guide him through. It had been long wait but it did not matter now as they were finally back together. Free from all the evils of the world. Free together.

The slate spiked one smiled at his neko-jin. "Sorry you waited long."

"It was worth the wait." A tanned finger ran smoothly down an ivory cheek.

Kai's smile widened at the little affection his love gave him. The raven-haired angel lent in and kissed his koi for the first time since his little dance night, which seemed to both angels an eternity ago. Neither lad wanted to end the kiss, which had been longing for, for decades. But, Rei pulled away and giggled as Kai still had scarlet orbs closed, savouring the kiss.

The older angel then leant in closer to Kai's ear and whispered four little words.

_"Free to fly tonight"_

The Russian opened his garnet gemmed orbs and looked at his angel. Rei smiled, cat fangs peeping out in the cute way Kai liked. He grabbed hold of Kai's over hand and started to pull him into the cool air from the ground, wings flapping gently behind him. The new angel was a little hesitant at first not sure of his newfound feather wings. With a little re-assurance from his love, his feet left the grassy earth and hovered in the air.

Soon after the reunited couple were soaring happily together in the sky, hand in hand. And forever they would fly in the dancing wind together. It was their destiny…their fate…

_In Loving Memory of Michael W. Messer and "Mikey" Messer (__Savage__Garden_

_And David Burgess, John and Elizabeth Morrissey and Peter Butler (Diesty-chan)_

_And to anyone lost loved ones…. _

Sniffles I enjoyed writing that! Yes indeed –nods- So everyone asked for a sequel to Angel and since it out did My Immortal, my first angst song fic, I had to let everyone know the obvious, but not in a plain and simple way. Admit tingly this wasn't gonna be the sequel but after much thought I thought what the heck! I liked it and I love the song I used! It's a beautiful song!

About how Rei died I dunno, it is obvious he has been either shot or stabbed. I like the stabbed idea but hey, it is up to you to decide how little Rei-Rei died for the second time in one of my fics, him being a vampire doesn't count in Vampires Lust.

Oh and as one person wrote in a post to Goodnight, I keep killing people off with cancer! I don't! I killed Boris/Yuuri off with gunshot in Hold On and Rei died either the same way or by stabbing in this one! Just thought I would clear that up if that person ever read this.

And I think that's all I've to say! Oh yeah review let me know if I made you cry! evil laughter Hell I sniffled, so don't be ashamed! Or, whatever you think of it. Flames are welcome but don't think I'll take any notice of them if you do!

Goodnight all and thank you for reading!


End file.
